ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Othenk
Basics Character Name : Victoria Othenk In-game Name : Victoria Played by : Zyvun Character Race : Human Character Age : 23 Cycles Character Gender : Female Disposition: Tyrite -Industrialist- Description Victoria stands at 5’5” (165cm) with a frame slightly on the slimmer side of average. No real definitive muscle tone. Her straight shoulder length hair is dark brown, her bangs held back by a dark blue hair ribbon, but still kind of obscures her face from the sides. Her eyes are a dark green, there is a rather large scar, going from just under the corner of her right eye, all the way back to the beginning of her ear; the scar is .3 inches wide (1cm). Victoria will wear almost anything, but when she is working she is almost always wearing a black and yellow highlighted utility jumpsuit, which no longer sports its old logo, the 3 hexagons and a ship the size of a frigate on the front with the letters O.S.B.I underneath. if she is not wearing her suit she is typically found wearing a T-shirt and slacks, other casual/lounge wear, or one of three dresses. A long skirted sleeveless Black and blue dress, tasteful and elegant in it's simplicity which goes perfectly with her dark Blue hair ribbon. A short sleeve Long skirted white and scarlet red dress, just as tasteful and elegant in it's simplicity as the blue one but slightly more Garnished with lacing on the sleeve cuffs and having a red bow on the right side of the chest. A Long sleeve long skirted red and gold dress, far more extravagant and garnished than the other dresses with slightly shiny golden patterns lining the skirt, lacy sleeve cuffs. Ten buttons go down the centerpiece of the dress starting from the upper chest going all the way down to where the skirt begins. golden trim surrounding the buttons, the same material that makes the golden patterns on the skirt. a long pale red ribbon tie adorns the neck collar. This is the dress she primarily wears on formal occasions. Family Father - Alexander Othenk Age 47 Deceased Mother - Gloria Othenk Age 46 Younger Sister - Era Othenk Age 23 Deceased Older Brother - Severin Othenk Age 24 Older Sister - Risia Othenk Age 24 Presumed Deceased Personality Victoria has a relatively positive and caring outlook on things, Victoria handles everything she does with an easy approach. Be it work, or her hobbies, and her demeanor around friends and strangers alike is a caring friendly one. She can easily become nervous, or even panic in situations she doesn’t like. When in confrontation she is likely to flee unless she has a clear advantage. Victoria has episodes where she becomes melancholy tending to withdraw in on herself and shut down. in some cases becoming unresponsive to most if not everything in her environment. History Born On July 14th in the year -22 as the oldest of the twin girls by five seconds to two Tyrite parents, the Othenks Alexander and Gloria, quite wealthy Alexander Othenk was founder and CEO of Othenk ShipBoard Industries, which had quite a profitable business in designing and building Shipboard power generators and other Shipboard systems, with a healthy side venture in making things of leisure, such as sound systems, TVs; and equipment and parts for gaming computers, their products were quality and longevity assured. Victoria and her sister Era were inseparable, going to school together, playing together sharing almost all the same interests. When they got older Victoria and Era both enrolled for degrees in engineering. Victoria took Electrical Engineering and Mechanical Engineering, Era took Computer Engineering. When they both graduated they immediately moved on to take up jobs in father’s business working on and designing the new and latest OSBI had to offer at the OSBI Prototyping facility, their first prototypes were working nicely. Victoria rolled out a new prototype generator she had been working on a generator that could potentially make OSBI’s previous models of bigger generators completely obsolete in every regard, and confident she bypassed the feedback problems the other generators suffered from when working with Benford made weaponry, she rolled out a Benford Auto cannon and hooked it up. And initiated the test.. April 5th year -2 An explosion shook the OSBI Prototyping Facility and fire alarms quickly followed suite as emergency crews mobilized to the source of the explosion and quickly started fighting the blazes that had started. When they got to ground zero of where it all started, In the carnage the explosion and fires had caused they only found a handful of survivors in bad shape and the Othenk twins. Era Othenk’s lifeless body was draped over the unconscious Victoria, laced with jagged long bits of white hot shrapnel that went in deep into her back, Victoria who except for a grazing, gash across her face was none the worse for wear. It appeared Era’s final conscious moments were to protect her big sister. Era’s death and the accident Caused by a feedback between a Othenk generator and a Benford auto cannon system that detonated both generator and the ordnance; sent violent shockwaves throughout Othenk ShipBoard Industries as their stocks took a small dive, before slowly but surely going freefall as consumer confidence in their products evaporated. Victoria stops talking since the incident, not saying a word to anyone, only using noises or head gestures, the trauma is noticeable as the heir to the company becomes an elective mutist, Victoria is given lessons in sign language as an alternative method of communication. The collapse of OSBI reached a crescendo on August 12th year zero when Alexander Othenk CEO of Othenk ShipBoard Industries and Father to Victoria and Era Othenk dies of respiratory failure in his hospital bed. Victoria and her Mother take the reins of the company, fighting an increasingly uphill battle. Until 2nd of May 001. Victoria leaves the company forfeiting her career; what little inheritance she had left and distances herself from what remains of family, until they never hear from her again. Gloria Othenk, Victoria’s mother files for Bankruptcy, Othenk ShipBoard Industries is no more, their assets liquidated. And their estate seized. Victoria is left wandering from place to place wherever she can, picking up small engineering jobs to pay for food and for a bunk to sleep in. she stands at a crossroads, where the paths lead anywhere.